Limaces et clous de girofle
by Chris52 et Nanaya
Summary: Bienvenue dans le monde des clichés de Harry Potter! Si vous aimez rire, vous êtes dans le bon endroit! c'est évidement un HPDM! humour garanti! bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Limaces et clous de girofle…

Auteuses : Chris52 et Nanaya .

Bêta letrice : Fanny ou warriormeuh (pr celles qui la connaissent mieux sous ce pseudo) un très très très très grand merci ma nyny pour ton aide si précieuse et tes idées merveilleuses, et encore une fois pour nous tu es l'une des reines du drarry !^^

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages de _Harry Potter_ ne nous appartiennent pas… bouhouhouuuuuu !! T___T

Genre : romance, humour (du grand n'importe quoi XD), attention : c'est aussi un hommage aux clichés (xD), HPDM (donc YAOI, homophobes DEHORS !!) OS.

Remarque des auteuses : nous avons décidés d'un commun accord de dédicacer cet OS aux manyficteurs qui ns connaissent bien et particulièrement à : Sean, Fanny (après tout c'est grâce à toi que cette fic a pu voir le jour) et tous les autres administrateurs du site (Pierro, Bady, 'toung, Sky et tous les autres).

Chris remercie: ma famille; Msabounette, Moumou; Atsuchan; 'finn; 'phinn; les manyficteuses rennaises; Lapin rose ; ma sœur jumelle ; Bezoooo ; Tetsuyaoi mon amant secret.

Nanaya remercie: Sa-Chan; Erwan; Maelyn; Eyleen et tous les manyficteurs tourangeaux qui se cachent (*.*)

Et à tous ceux que nous avons oublié… mille fois pardon !

Autre remarque : l'est possible que la fic vous fasse penser à un film qui est sortit récemment avec Daniel Auteuil et Alain Chabat, La personne aux deux personnes : certains passages m'ont inspirés pour la fic ! (Chris.)

Petite remarque : nos héros sont en sixième année, vodly existe donc encore, et nos jumeaux préférés sont présents dans cette fiction… ^^

Bonne lectuuuuuuuuuuure !!!!

Un lundi matin en cours de potions avec le grand et vénéré maître des potions Severus Snape. Bien entendu, la semaine commençait comme tous les débuts de semaines, avec les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, ennemis de toujours comme chacun sait, pour un cours de deux heures… deux heures donc, à supporter ces affreux Gryffondor, incapables de comprendre quoique ce soit à la subtilité des potions…

De plus, le grand et vénérable Severus Snape s'était levé ce matin avec un mauvais pressentiment… comme si quelque chose allait se passer… s'il avait voulu être mauvaise langue, il aurait dit qu'il était évident qu'il se passerait quelque chose puisqu'il se préparait à faire cours à Neville Longdubat et Harry Potter, les deux élèves les plus nuls qu'il n'avait jamais eu de sa vie d'enseignant respectable. Mais voulant rester objectif (pour une fois), il n'eu pas ce genre de pensée désobligeante envers ses deux élèves.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait décidé ce matin, qu'il était temps pour eux d'apprendre à confectionner la potion de l'_Invisibli corpus_…

Le début du cours se déroula normalement. Les élèves étaient allés chercher leurs ingrédients, et s'étaient mis en binôme sans faire d'histoire. Snape passait parmi ses élèves, comme à son habitude, pour observer l'évolution des potions et éventuellement au passage, enlever quelques points aux Gryffondor. Il applaudit mentalement la potion parfaite de Draco Malfoy, sans doute l'un des meilleurs éléments de cette classe avec Granger (mais ça il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, pas même pour un kilo gratuit de chocogrenouilles). Aussi lui attribua-t-il quelques points au passage. Weasley et Thomas ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal non plus. Granger et Finnigan, c'était impeccable, comme d'habitude. Longdubat et… Potter… c'était une autre affaire. Comme d'habitude… [NbChris : "comme d'habiiiituuuuuude tu comprendraaaaaaaaas comme d'habituuuuuudeuuuuuuuuuuhhhh !!!"… ok j'arrête… -_- je suis dé-so-lée mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !]

La potion tirait sur le turquoise alors qu'elle aurait dû être bleu océan.

-Messieurs Longdubat et Potter… J'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas bien suivit les consignes, mais bien évidemment cela ne m'étonne pas ! De quelle couleur cette potion aurait dû elle être Mr. Longdubat ?

-B-bleue… Monsieur…

-OUI ! BLEUE OCEAN ! ET ELLE EST ?

-Tur-turquoise ?

-EXACTEMENT ! Bon… puisque votre stupidité congénitale a ENCORE frappé, Mr. Potter va nous faire le plaisir de boire vos bêtises !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, Potter, cela vous apprendra à ne pas respecter convenablement les consignes !

La mort dans l'âme, Harry porta la potion à ses lèvres et la bue d'une traite. Après l'avoir ingurgitée, il regarda autour de lui et posa ses yeux sur son ennemi de toujours Draco Malfoy. Ils se regardèrent comme à leur habitude avec haine, Harry sentit soudainement son corps entier faire une embardée, et eut la même sensation que quand il prenait la poudre de cheminette, c'est-à-dire qu'il se sentit partir loin, loin, loin, très loin et ce, dans un tourbillon désagréable. Autour de lui, les élèves affolés par la réaction d'un Survivant au bord de l'apoplexie commençaient à pousser des cris de terreur et même Malfoy semblait plus pâle que d'habitude. Une lumière aveuglante se créa autour de Harry, faisant reculer les personnes les plus proches. Le Survivant semblait inconscient. Puis il y eut un « CRAC » assourdissant, suivit d'un silence de plomb. Les élèves et le professeur, s'aperçurent avec stupéfaction, que là où le célébrissime Gryffondor aurait dû se tenir, il n'y avait plus rien. Le vide total. Les premiers à réagir furent évidemment Ron et Hermione :

-Où est Harry ?

Tout le monde se mit à chercher dans la salle de classe, et quand il fut évident pour tout le monde que Harry avait bel et bien disparu, les deux meilleurs amis commencèrent à s'en prendre au professeur de potion :

-Comment avez-vous pu lui faire boire une potion dont vous ne connaissiez pas les conséquences ?! Vous imaginez s'il tombait dans les mains de Vous-Savez-Qui ?! VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENT !

Le professeur Snape semblait hermétique aux insultes des deux Gryffondor et cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose dans un vieux grimoire. Il referma celui-ci brusquement, se leva et dit d'une voix glaciale :

-Monsieur Weasley, et Mlle Granger, 30 points en moins pour insultes et non respect envers un professeur. Le cours est terminé. Vous pouvez partir.

-Et Harry? S'écria Hermione, outrée. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser comme ça !

-Mlle Granger, je connais mon métier. Je vous prie, s'il vous plaît, de quitter cette classe avant que je ne décide de laisser le Survivant là où il est !

Hermione, Ron et les autres élèves partirent, stupéfaits de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient déjà selon lesquelles Harry serait partit dans un lointain pays ou qu'il serait victime d'un sort d'invisibilité et errait probablement quelque part dans le château. Cette version des faits terrifiait totalement Neville qui croisait les doigts pour que son ami n'ait pas l'idée saugrenue de se venger d'avoir fabriqué cette potion.

De leur côté, les Serpentard jubilaient. En particulier Malfoy qui ne pu évidemment pas s'empêcher de taquiner Neville dès qu'ils se croisèrent dans les couloirs après son cours d'arithmancie :

-Alors Longdubat, tu en avait tellement marre de Potter pour décider de t'en débarrasser ? Jolie prestation vraiment, je suis déçu de ne pas y avoir penser avant.

-Ne l'écoute pas Neville. Viens, allons déjeuner, fit Hermione.

Et elle l'entraîna dans la grande salle. Tous remarquèrent que les professeurs Snape, MacGonagall et Dumbledore manquaient à la table des professeurs.

-Tu vas voir, ils vont vite trouver une solution pour retrouver Harry. Dit Ron pour essayer de rassurer Neville.

-J'espère juste que cette affaire ne va pas sortir de Poudlard. Vous imaginez la panique ? Le survivant a disparu !

-Je suis sûre que Dumbledore a déjà pensé au problème, assura Hermione.

-En tout cas, vivement que cette histoire finisse J'en ai déjà marre de voir Malfoy aussi réjouit, râla Dean.

En effet, depuis la fin du cours de potion, Draco affichait un sourire béat. Il était absolument ravi et ne le cachait absolument pas. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à boire son jus de citrouille, il entendit une voix qu'il était capable de reconnaître entre mille :

_- Aïe ma tête… où suis-je ? Merlin, que ça sent bon! Et j'ai faim moi… Ah ! Je suis dans la Grande Salle ! Mais que m'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi je ne me rappelle de rien ? Bon tant pis, mangeons. Mais… attends une minute… Qu'est-ce que je fais à CETTE table ?!_

-Po-Potter ? S'écria Malfoy en sursautant. Blaise regarda son ami comme si il était devenu fou.

- Draco tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

_-Aïeuuuuhh !! Ne crie pas steuplait ! _

oui… très bien mais, t'es où là ?

euh… à côté de toi… répondit Blaise inquiet pour la santé de son meilleur ami…

mais non pas toi.. euh… enfin… je…

_-Ben… dans la grande salle. Et… je crois que je mange… miam, de la purée de saucisses ! Un régal ! Hey attends une minute, ce ne sont pas mes mains ça !!!_

-Que… Potter… que veux tu dire par là… se reprit-il en murmurant le plus silencieusement possible et en serrant les dents quand il vit que la majorité de sa table le regardait avec des expressions bizarres.

_-Je… PAR MERLIN TOUT PUISSANT C'EST PAS VRAI !_

Malfoy se leva d'un bon sous les regards ahuris de tous les élèves de Poudlard réunis et sortit de la grande salle en courant.

-Potter ? T'es toujours là ?

_-Malfoy… pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce que je fous… DANS TA TETE ???!!!!!!_

-Dans ma QUOI ?

_-DANS TA TETE ESPECE DE CRETIN !_

En quelques secondes, les images du cours de potions revinrent en mémoire à Draco.

-Potter… Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait comme potion avec Longdubat?

_-Celle qui était écrite au tableau, pourquoi?_

-Non, Potter! Vous l'avez ratée! Rappelle-moi de quelle couleur elle était!

_-Heu… Turquoise, je crois._

Non mais c'était pas possible! Ces deux crétins avaient inventé une potion! Turquoise! Mais ça n'existait pas ça! Quels abrutis! Pensa Draco.

_-Non, mais je t'en prie! Reste poli!_

_-_Pardon?

_-D'accord on se hait, mais ça ne t'oblige pas à m'insulter!_

-Tu veux dire que… tu m'as entendu?

_-Evidemment! Tu crois que je suis sourd?_

-Parle moi sur un autre ton, Potter! Et je te signale que je n'ai pas parlé! J'ai juste… pensé. Par le grand Salazar! Ca veut dire que…

_-Je peux entendre tout ce que tu dis ? Et tout ce que tu penses ?_

-J'en ai bien l'impression… répondit le Serpentard d'une voix blanche.

_-Huhuhu! Dans ce cas, je sens que ça va être drôle!_

***

Pendant ce temps-là; dans le bureau du directeur de la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie du monde…

-Severus, vous voulez dire qu'ils ont réussit à faire une potion de partage des corps?

-Je doute que cela soit actuellement considéré comme un exploit, Minerva, répondit cyniquement le professeur de potions.

-Allons, mes amis, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de se disputer. Nous devons absolument découvrir l'identité de la personne dans laquelle s'est réfugié Harry.

-Mais comment savoir? se lamenta le professeur MacGonagall. Pourvu qu'il ne se soit pas retrouvé dans celui de Vous-Savez-Qui!

-Aucune chance. Il m'aurait déjà rappelé à lui.

-Severus n'a pas tort, Minerva. De plus, je doute que la potion ait été assez performante pour l'envoyer aussi loin. Mais nous devons trouver un moyen au plus vite ! Au moins mettre la baguette sur un indice qui nous permettrez d'avancer dans nos recherches. Votre grimoire ne dit rien à se sujet, Severus? Demanda le directeur en déballant un bonbon au citron.

-Non. C'est déjà une chance pour Potter (ou plutôt pour celui qui l'héberge) que j'ai en ma possession un ouvrage faisant allusion au _Partem corporeu*s._

Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils, suçant toujours son bonbon. La bibliothèque, y compris la réserve, ne possédait aucun ouvrage afférant à cette potion. Il avait lu quelque part qu'elle était très dangereuse, et avait aussitôt demandé à Mrs. Pince de la retirer des ouvrages consultables. Peut-être même qu'il avait lu dans ce même livre pourquoi elle était si dangereuse. Il fit passer le bonbon contre sa joue droite. Peut-être même qu'il avait lu comment résoudre le problème. Il frotta le bonbon contre sa joue gauche. Et peut-être même que c'était dans son bureau qu'il avait rangé le précieux manuscrit. Mais quel en était le titre déjà? Et qu'avait-t-il pu bien faire de ce grimoire? Il croqua le bonbon d'un coup sec.

-Bon sang mais c'est bien sûr! s'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauter ses deux collègues.

Il se précipita vers l'une des nombreuses étagères du bureau sous le regard curieux de Fumseck. Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol.

-Severus, faites léviter cette étagère un instant, voulez-vous ? Je crois que le grimoire qui pourrait nous aider lui sert de cal!

Le professeur Snape leva les yeux au ciel et s'exécuta. Dumbledore feuilleta frénétiquement l'ouvrage corné et poussiéreux avant de pousser un petit cri de victoire.

-Nom d'une pulpe d'agrume ! Je le savais! C'est là, regardez! Dit-il en pointant son long doigt maigre sur un paragraphe précis de la page.

- " Celui qui boit le _Partem corporeus _perd toute consistance physique et se retrouve propulsé dans l'esprit d'un autre. Pour s'en sortir, le buveur doit [fragment illisible]vrir [fragment illisible assez long] n délai [mot effacé] vingt [petit bout illisible]rs." lut le professeur de métamorphose. Mais, Albus, il manque la moitié du texte!

-Ah! Quel malheur! J'ai toujours dit que ce château était trop humide!

-On se fiche de votre humidité, Albus, gronda Snape. Nous devons retrouver les extraits manquants! Nous avons à peine une dizaine de jours pour cela.

-Pourquoi une dizaine? demanda le barbu.

-Parce qu'en tout nous disposons de vingt jours; c'est écrit là: "délai [de] vingt [jou]rs". Imaginons que nous ayons besoin d'une semaine pour mettre le remède au point, il ne nous reste que dix petits jours pour compléter les instructions.

Le terrible et taciturne maître des potions ne parvint pas à cacher sa surprise (ou alors était-ce son dégoût?) lorsqu'il remarqua que le directeur, larmes à l'œil et morve frémissante au bout du nez, avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

-Severus, je suis ému de voir que vous vous inquiétez enfin pour le petit Harry.

-Humpf, je ne m'inquiète pas tant pour lui que pour celui (ou celle) chez qui il a élu domicile. Déclara l'homme en repoussant vivement la main du vieillard.

-Enfin, bon, l'essentiel est que la situation vous préoccupe, Severus. Fit dédaigneusement MacGonagall en tendant un mouchoir à son supérieur qui s'y moucha allégrement.

-Certes, répondit l'intéressé avec une moue d'écœurement.

En tous cas, nous voilà dans de beaux draps! pensa-t-il. J'espère seulement que ce sale gosse ne s'est pas mis en tête, si je puis dire, d'aller poser bagages dans la cervelle de mon filleul… Je crois Narcissa ne me le pardonnerait pas!

A suivre…

Ps : n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez et pourquoi pas nous donner des clichés connus et que voudriez voir apparaître dans notre fic ! après tout elle est là pour ça !

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_*Partem corporeus:_ lat. "partage charnel" (à peu près en tous cas)


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Limaces et clous de girofle, 2ème épisode :

Auteuses : Chris52 et Nanaya .

Bêta letrice : Fanny ou warriormeuh (pr celles qui la connaissent mieux sous ce pseudo) un très très très très grand merci ma nyny pour ton aide si précieuse et tes idées merveilleuses, et encore une fois pour nous tu es l'une des reines du drarry !^^

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages de _Harry Potter_ ne nous appartiennent pas… bouhouhouuuuuu !! T___T

Genre : romance, humour (du grand n'importe quoi XD), attention : c'est aussi un hommage aux clichés (xD), HPDM (donc YAOI, homophobes DEHORS !!) OS.

Autre remarque : l'est possible que la fic vous fasse penser à un film qui est sortit récemment avec Daniel Auteuil et Alain Chabat, La personne aux deux personnes : certains passages m'ont inspirés pour la fic ! (Chris.)

Bonne lectuuuuuuuuuuure !!!!

Ce qui s'était passé en cours de potions avait fait le tour du château en l'espace d'une seule journée, et bientôt, il n'y eu plus une seule personne a ignorer les faits. Bon, l'histoire avait été bien évidemment enjolivée au fur et à mesure devenant du grand n'importe quoi.

Les élèves étaient maintenant tous persuadés que le survivant avait disparu dans une dimension parallèle et qu'il reviendrait avec des super pouvoirs comme ceux dont les enfants de moldus parlaient avec tant d'admiration « spiderman » ou encore « superman »… Quand Lee Jordan et Seamus eurent vent de ces rumeurs, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'imaginer leur ami en collants et t-shirt moulants, ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

« Qu'est-che qui che pache Seam' ? demanda Ron avec la bouche pleine de gâteau de citrouille.

Ronald Weasley, quand on est bien élevé, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! le réprimanda Hermione d'un ton sévère, et arrêtez de rire tous les deux ça n'a rien de drôle !

Mais Mione… c'est siiii drôle! mouhahahahaha… Harry… pauvre Harry !!!!!

S'il savait!!! S'écroula de rire de plus belle Seamus.

Attends, attends, ça veut dire que si il est Clarck Kent, il lui faut une Loïs !

Mouhahahahahaha !!! avec un collant bleu !!!! »

Les autres élèves regardaient les deux amis comme si ils étaient devenus fous et qu'il fallait les enfermer au plus vite. A la table des serpentards, cet élan d'hilarité provoqua un agacement certain.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Pansy Parkinson. Pourquoi est-ce que ce crétin de Jordan et cet irlandais sont écroulés de rire ?

D'après ce que j'ai compris, répondit Blaise d'un air blasé, il paraît que Potter serait disparu dans une dimension parallèle et qu'il en reviendrait doté de grands pouvoirs ressemblant à ceux de héros moldus.

Une dimension parallèle ? fit Pansy d'un air sceptique.

A ce qui paraît…

T'en penses quoi Draco ? demanda Théodore Nott en se resservant de bouillabaisse.

Je pense surtout que ces enfants de moldus sont tous des crétins… et cette rumeur ne fait que le confirmer… une dimension parallèle… n'importe quoi !

_Je suis un peu dans une dimension parallèle si tu veux mon avis. Je suis dans TA tête, à la table de SERPENTARDS, mangeant avec d'AUTRES de leur espèce, traînant avec… _

_Stop Potter !!! j'ai compris ! fit Draco en pensée. Fous moi la paix veux tu…. J'aimerais manger tranquillement sans avoir d'autres pensées que les miennes !!!_

_Ok ok… je disais juste ça comme ça… Oh je crois que face de pékinois veux te parler… »_

En effet, la jeune serpentarde était entrain de le regarder avec un battement de cils qui se voulait séducteur :

« Oui Pansy ? demanda Draco en soupirant.

J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour le devoir de Snape… tu sais celui qu'il nous a demandé de rendre pour dans une semaine…

_Sur ce coup là, je te plains Malfoy…. Vraiment… Un devoir avec Parkinson… eurk… oh.. mais… ça veut dire que je vais pas avoir à le rendre alors ! ^^ c'est trop bien ça !_

_Potter, pitié ferme là ! _

_Ok, ok… face de pékinois attend toujours ta réponse hein… _

Euh Pansy écoutes… ça va pas être possible vois-tu… j'ai un entraînement de Quidditch cet aprèm…

Vraiment ? mais…

D'ailleurs, il va falloir que j'aille me préparer, Blaise, tu te bouges, on va être en retard !

Draco laisses moi au moins finir mon dessert et je te rejoins promis ! »

Draco soupira, se leva et sortit de la grande salle le plus vite possible en priant pour que Pansy n'ait pas la merveilleuse idée de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre de préfet.

***** pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Dumbledore****

« Concentrez-vous voyons Minerva ! Nous devons trouver la signification des mots manquants le plus vite possible… Où sinon j'ai bien peur que notre cher Harry soit condamné à rester dans la cervelle de celui ou celle chez qui il a élu domicile…

Albus, que croyez-vous que je sois entrain de faire ? fit le professeur Mac Gonagall agacée, relevant le nez d'une pile de livres provenant de la bibliothèque municipale ouverte récemment à Pré au lard pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione. Nous y sommes depuis très exactement 6h ce matin, il est… par Merlin, 11h, et nous n'avons toujours rien trouvé et…

Minerva… nous avons compris l'essentiel… râla le professeur Snape. Je… oh attendez ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé ! fit-il en brandissant un minuscule petit livre d'un orange criard dont le titre était « P_otions méconnues_ _et remises au goût du jour par Alfred Jaiquçaàfaire_ » »

Il feuilleta dans le petit livre et poussa un cri triomphant :

« Elle est bien là ! et il y a même les parties qui nous manquaient ! _**" Celui qui boit le Partem corporeus perd toute consistance physique et se retrouve propulsé dans l'esprit d'un autre. Pour s'en sortir, le buveur doit comprendre ses sentiments envers cette personne qui est normalement la personne aimée, les accepter et s'en faire aimer en retour. Cela dans u]n délai [de] vingt [jou]rs."**_

Par Merlin tout puissant ! ne put que dire Mac Gonagall. »

**** pendant ce temps, quelque part dans le château, ou plus exactement, dans le cerveau de Draco Malfoy***

« _Dis tu crois qu'ils vont trouver un antidote ? _

_écoutes Potter, sincèrement, je n'en ai aucune idée mais je vais chercher de mon côté sois en sûr ! je n'ai aucune envie que tu restes dans ma tête définitivement.. _

_pourquoi ne pas tout simplement le dire à Dumbledore que je suis là ? _

_parce que Potter, j'ai une réputation à tenir, et si jamais quelqu'un savait que tu étais dans MA tête, je t'expliques pas ce qui risque de se passer… _

_ton père pourrait-il en profiter ? _

_pas que mon père si tu veux mon avis… _

_tu veux parler de Voldemort ? tu es donc… _

_Non Potter, je t'arrête tout de suite ! je ne suis pas mangemort, et ne l'ai jamais été… je ne veux pas à avoir à servir quelqu'un. Un Malfoy est libre. Fin de la discussion. _

_Mais… _

_Stop Potter ! je ne veux pas en parler ok? _

_Ok ok … »_

Pendant qu'ils étaient entrain de discuter ou euh… de penser plutôt, ils étaient arrivés à la chambre de Draco. Celui-ci s'était arrêté en effet devant un tableau représentant un couple assez étonnant… en effet, deux jeunes hommes étaient entrain de s'embrasser :

« _Malfoy me dit pas que tu es… _

_Bi. Je suis bi, Potter, ça te pose un problème ?_

_Oh, non… c'est juste que c'est surprenant et en plus de l'apprendre comme ça… huhuhu_

_Arrêtes de ricaner bêtement ! »_

Vu que le couple n'avait pas l'air de faire attention à lui, Malfoy s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Ahem !

Oups… Mr Malfoy, ravit de vous revoir… fit l'un des deux jeunes hommes.

Merci Adrien, je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu votre temps…

Ooohhh non ! Daniel est un amant très… vous voyez ce que je veux dire n'est-ce pas ?

Tout à fait… fit Draco en riant. « amorveritas »

Comme vous dîtes… »

Et le tableau s'ouvrit laissant apparaître ainsi une chambre comme Harry n'en avait jamais vu au château.

« _C'est toi qui l'a aménagé, n'est-ce pas ? _

Oui Potter. Répondit-il en parlant puisqu'il était seul désormais.

_Elle est magnifique. Tu as un don pour la décoration, je l'ignorais. _

Merci Potter. Bon, tu serais gentil de te fermer les yeux car je vais me déshabiller. Je dois me changer pour le Quidditch…

_Oh… d'accord ». _

Draco entreprit donc de se déshabiller. Sauf qu'une fois complètement nu, il entendit :

« _Par Merlin tout puissant ! Quel corps ! wouaaaa… il est bandant.. bon, ça je le savais déjà, mais là… »_

Draco sursauta. Ainsi donc il pouvait entendre aussi les pensées de son ennemi. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il décida de ne pas en informer l'intéressé. C'était particulièrement jouissif d'entendre les commentaires de Potter sur son corps, et il savait qu'il pourrait un jour s'en servir contre lui… D'ailleurs Potter était trop occupé à détailler son corps pour faire attention à ses propres pensées. Et il devait se l'avouer, il était flatté des compliments du survivant. Il finit par s'habiller et dut se mordre les lèvres pour étouffer un ricanement, quand il entendit les soupirs déçus de son pire ennemi.

*** retour dans le bureau de Dumbledore****

« Ainsi donc Harry se retrouve dans la personne qu'il aime… Je suppose donc que cela ne va pas être trop difficile désormais de trouver cette personne. Minerva, savez vous si votre élève sort avec quelqu'un de précis actuellement ?

mmm… Non pas à ma connaissance, Albus. Je sais qu'il est sortit avec plusieurs jeunes filles, et la dernière en date était la petite Ginny Weasley qui sort aujourd'hui avec Dean Thomas.

A ces deux là ! Je les ai encore trouvé dans le placard à balais du troisième étage hier soir ! se mit à râler Snape.

Voyons Sévérus… ils sont jeunes et amoureux, c'est normal à leur âge ! Ne soyez pas si rabat-joie !

Grmpf…

Bon… Nous devons donc trouver la fille dans laquelle Harry se trouve. Mais comment faire pour que cela reste discret ?

Les enlever, leur faire boire du véritasérum, leur lancer un oubliette, et le tour est joué ! fit Snape sans respirer.

Sévérus ! êtes vous devenus fous ! se récria immédiatement Minerva. »

Dumbledore laissa ses deux collègues se disputer et chercha de son côté… quand soudain, l'idée lui vint :

« Je suis un génie !!!

un génie modeste en plus… ricana Snape avec cynisme.

Vous connaissez la potion « aliquid senectuti » (en français : séparer une chose d'une autre) » ? continua Dumbledore en ignorant son collègue.

Oui… j'en ai entendu parlé… mais je ne l'ai jamais faite…

Elle permet de visualiser les auras des gens, et quand une personne en a deux (ce qui est très très rare), elle brouille l'autre…

Je vois… ça peut-être pratique en effet pour deviner chez qui Potter se trouve ! Trouvez moi la formule Albus, et je vous la prépare dès maintenant ! »

**

Après son entraînement de quidditch, pendant lequel Potter n'avait pas arrêté de critiquer ses joueurs et leurs techniques de jeux, Draco décida après une bonne douche, de se rendre à la bibliothèque afin de trouver une potion permettant peut-être de faire sortir le survivant de sa tête. Il se rendit dans la section : Potions méconnues et prit tous les livres pouvant éventuellement lui servir et il se mit au travail.

Au bout de trois bonnes heures de recherche qui s'avérèrent infructueuses, Draco poussa un rugissement de rage qui fut immédiatement réprimandé par les : chuuuuuuuuuutttt !! de ses camarades et surtout de Mme Pince la bibliothécaire.

« J'en peux plus !! s'exclama le serpentard une fois dans les couloirs. Trois heures pour rien ! C'est pas croyable tout de même !!!!!

_on pourrait peut-être aller à pré-au-lard chez fleury et bott !_

Potter, la bibliothèque de Poudlard est la plus fournie du monde sorcier ! si on ne trouve pas ici, on ne trouvera pas ailleurs !

Mais….

LA FERME POTTER !!!! là, j'en ai ma claque ! j'ai une migraine épouvantable à cause toi, alors par Salazard, ferme là !

……….

Merci. En plus, j'ai l'air d'un crétin à parler tout seul… ça suffit, je monte dans ma chambre. »

Sur ce, Draco épuisé, monta dans sa chambre et se coucha malgré les protestations d'Harry, tôt et sans dîner.

*** dans le bureau de Snape***

« mmmm… Alors… une pincée d'excréments d'escargots. Trois œufs d'araignées. Une larme de miel. Une cuillérée de sucre… Trois limaces bien juteuses, et un kilo de clous de girofles… tiens ? ce sont les mêmes éléments que pour la potion d'invibisilis corpus ? enfin… à peu de choses près ! Une branche de… de sapin ? C'est complètement stupide cette potion ! et… des… poils de chat ??? et surtout pas n'importe quel chat ! un chat tigré… par Salazard ! va falloir que je demande à Rusard si je peux lui emprunter Miss Teigne, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il veuille… surtout pour des poils… bon… A reposer pendant une nuit. A consommer frais. Pffff… jamais vu une potion comme ça… m'étonnes pas qu'elle soit inconnue… »

*** dans la chambre de Draco 00h et euuuuhh des poussières. Après tout on s'en fout un peu ! ^^ ; ***

« PAR MERLIN JE VAIS TE TUER POTTER !!!!!!!!

_Mais voyons que se passe-t-il ?_

ARRETES DE M'ENVOYER CES IMAGES EPOUVANTABLES S'IL TE PLAIT !

_Ah ? de quelles images parles-tu ? _

Ne fais pas celui qui n'a rien fait Potter, je n'aurais JAMAIS rêvé de CE genre de filles nues TOUT SEUL !!!!

_Huhuhuhu… c'est ma vengeance !_

Ta vengeance pourquoi, saleté de gryffondor !

_POUR NE PAS ETRE ALLE MANGER ! J'AI FAIM MOI !_

Espèce de ventre sur pattes ! tout ça pour ça ?? fous moi la paix maintenant et DORS UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE ! »

Draco se recoucha et réessaya malgré tout de se rendormir, mais ce fut peine perdue. Potter était particulièrement en forme ce soir, et avait décidé de l'emmerder jusqu'au bout. Ce fut seulement quand Potter lui envoya l'image de Mac Gonagall nue dans les bras de Dumby nu aussi, qu'il se décida à aller dans les cuisines malgré le couvre feu pour demander aux elfes deux ou trois trucs à manger. Il remonta dans sa chambre avec un panier rempli de victuailles et se mit à manger avec voracité, car malgré tout, il commençait à avoir faim lui aussi. Une fois rassasiés, Draco pu enfin se coucher et s'endormir.

*** le lendemain matin dans le bureau de Dumbledore, 8h***

« M. le directeur ! La potion est enfin prête !

Tant mieux Sévérus, je vous remercie de l'avoir faite si vite. Je vous demanderais d'aller la porter aux elfes et de leur expliquer ce que nous attendons d'eux !

Entendu, M.

Un bonbon au citron pour le chemin Sévérus ?

Non merci M. le directeur. A tout à l'heure.

A tout à l'heure Sévérus. »

Dumbledore sourit, en voyant son collègue partir au pas de course. Il prit un bonbon au citron (son 15ème depuis qu'il était levé soit depuis 6h30 du matin) et le suça lentement. Il jeta un œil à Fumseck qui le regardait avec un air d'envie, et il lui tendit en riant un bonbon que l'oiseau avala avec une voracité étonnante.

« Je me demande pourquoi personne ne veut de mes bonbons… ils sont pourtant délicieux… c'est un mystère qu'il faudra que j'élucide Fumseck ! »

*** Dans la grande salle au petit déjeuner, 8h30***

Draco tentait vainement de rester réveillé (Potter l'avait tenu éveillé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme lui-même, c'est-à-dire très très tard) et de manger son porridge sous les piaillements de Pansy qui lui racontait les derniers potins de Poudlard quand soudain, des cris stupéfaits s'élevèrent de la table des Gryffondors. En effet, toutes les filles de la maison des rouges et ors, étaient entourées d'un halo rouge vaporeux qui s'estompa au bout d'une minute. Dumbledore se leva pour calmer les élèves :

« Mesdemoiselles du calme !! J'ai été prévenu par les elfes de maison qui m'ont dit qu'ils essayaient un nouveau jus de citrouille. Si vous êtes entourées d'un halo rouge, cela veut simplement dire que vous avez aimé ce jus. C'est simplement une sorte d'enquête que la marque fait pour savoir si le produit est aimé ou non. Ainsi, dans les prochains jours, d'autres élèves auront la même réaction. Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est tout à fait anodin. »

Il se rassied sous le regard moqueur de Snape qui lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé comme excuse M. le directeur pour expliquer ce phénomène ?

Aviez-vous une meilleure solution à me proposer Sévérus ?

Non. Mais je vous avais imaginé plus inventif. (Dumbledore eut un rire amusé) En tout cas pour aujourd'hui c'est raté. Potter n'est dans aucune de ces filles–là.

Nous essaierons la potion sur les filles des autres maisons dans ce cas.

Entendu. »

Les élèves se remirent à manger tranquillement. Seule Hermione semblait soucieuse. Ron s'en rendit compte en ne la voyant pas manger.

« Que se passe-t-il Her-miogne ?

Mmm… Y a quelque chose qui cloche. Ron, tu m'excuseras, mais il faut que…

Que tu ailles à la bibliothèque je sais Mione. J'ai l'habitude !

A tout à l'heure ! »

Hermione prit son sac et sans finir de petit-déjeuner fonça à la bibliothèque.

Entre temps, le courrier était arrivé, et les chouettes et les hiboux virevoltaient dans les airs à qui mieux mieux… en effet, Noël approchait à grand pas, et les rapaces avaient pour objectif de distribuer aux élèves les derniers magasines de jouets et de cadeaux pour sorciers.

Du côté de la table des serpentards, l'annonce de Dumbledore n'avait pas fait grande impression. Pansy avait juste haussé les épaules, Blaise, continué de déguster son porridge tout en jetant des regards fébriles à la table d'en face et en particulier sur une certaine rouquine, Crabb et Goyle de manger ou plutôt de se baffrer le plus possible avant la reprise des cours. Et Draco avait juste ricané méchamment tout en buvant son jus de citrouille et en feuilletant le magasine « chez Auxtoushiboux ». Soudain, un soupir se fit dans sa tête, et Potter laissa échapper :

« _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est canon tout de même !!_ »

Draco recracha brusquement son verre dans le plat de Pansy qui poussa un cri de dégoût et se mit à bouder jusqu'à la fin du repas :

« _De qui parles-tu Potter ? _

_Euh… j'ai pensé tout fort ? _

_OUI ! _

_Je parle euuuuhh… de personne. _

_Si si je veux savoir !_

_Hors de question ! _

_Potteeeeeeeer… dis le moi ! _

_Mais en quoi ça peut t'intéresser ? _

_Parce que tu es mon ennemi potter… et que je dois tout savoir sur toi et tout et tout… et puis si tu me le dis pas, je peux lancer la rumeur comme quoi tu serais caché dans les appartements de Trelawney pendant tout ce temps ! _

_Pffff, c'est nul comme rumeur, et puis personne ne te croirait et d'abord, t'en es même pas cap ! _

_T'es sûr ? _

_Euuuh… _

_Alors Potter ? c'est qui ? _

_D'accord t'as gagné. Je parlais de la chouette qui se trouve sur la page du magasine. _

……_.. _

_ben quoi ? _

_tu peux répéter Potter ? _

_ben oui, je trouvais que la chouette de la page 23 est particulièrement canon ! et je pensais l'offrir à quelqu'un pour Noël !_

_et à qui en particulier Potter ? _

_A… »_

Mais Draco ne sut jamais pour qui Potter avait destiné cette superbe chouette effraie, car au même moment, un cri retentit dans la grande Salle.

Tous les élèves se retournèrent d'un même bloc, vers… la table des Poufsouffles. Une jeune deuxième année était en effet entouré du fameux halo rouge. Rien de bien extraordinaire si on enlevait le fait que cela faisait déjà plus de trois minutes qu'elle était ainsi. Et avant même que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de réagir Dumbledore, se jeta sur la jeune fille et se mit à la secouer comme un prunier :

« Harry !! Ce n'est plus la peine de te cacher ! Nous t'avons retrouvé ! »

Les élèves regardaient leur directeur d'un air ahuris comme si celui-ci était devenu complètement fou. (il l'était déjà un peu oui, mais ça c'était un secret pour personne) C'est à cet instant précis, qu'Hermione revint de la bibliothèque un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres :

« Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle à Ron en voyant la scène.

Euh… en fait, on sait pas trop… Dumbledore est apparemment persuadé qu'Harry est euh… enfin… est cette fille !

Non… il est pas elle, mais peut-être DANS elle ! fit Hermione fière de sa découverte.

De quoi ? Tous les élèves étaient à présent suspendus à ses lèvres.

Harry et Neville ont créé sans le savoir la potion du « partage des corps » hier matin. C'est pour cette raison que notre Harry se trouve dans l'un d'entre nous, et que par conséquent Dumbledore nous a fait boire cette potion ce matin… Pour découvrir chez qui il se trouvait ! Ce qui est surprenant c'est que cette poufsouffle ait eu cette potion.. mais il est possible que les elfes se soient trompés en donnant les verres de citrouille. »

Un silence assourdissant suivit sa déclaration. Même Dumbledore avait arrêté de s'en prendre à la jeune poufsouffle. Et d'un coup, ce fut un véritable capharnaüm. Chaque élève était persuadé d'avoir Potter dans sa tête. Tout le monde essayait de parler avec ce dernier qui évidemment de répondait pas. Draco regardait la scène les yeux exorbités.

« Par Merlin !

_Comme tu dis Malfoy… tiens… regardes à la table des Gryffondors… les jumeaux… »_

Draco obéit, et vit en effet, les jumeaux écroulés de rire, à la limite de tomber de leur chaise. Dans la cohue générale, il essaya de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à eux. Une fois arrivé à destination, il tapota gentiment sur l'épaule d'un des deux (impossible de savoir lequel c'était) et demanda :

« Pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous fait autant rire ? »

Les jumeaux étant tellement pris dans leur fou rire, ne reconnurent pas le célèbre serpentard (sinon c'est sûr, ils lui auraient mis un poing dans sa magnifique figure) et se mirent à lui expliquer entre deux éclats de rire :

« c'est… mouhahahaha… l'une de nos… grrrrmmmmpppffff ! inven-invention !!! c'est pas la potion de Dumby ! c'est l'un de nos bon-bonbons !!!! mouhahahahahahaha !! »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Ainsi donc cette cohue générale était l'œuvre de ces deux crétins de weasle ??? Il était plonger dans ses réflexions, quand soudain, Harry se mit à crier dans sa tête :

« Mayde, mayde ! Malfoy réagis merde ! Les jumeaux te regardent bizarrement ! »

En effet, les jumeaux s'étaient arrêté de rire et le regardaient presque méchamment. Draco jugea alors préférable de battre en retraite vers sa table. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'on devine que Potter était dans SA tête. Enfin pas pour l'instant.

A la table des professeurs, Snape et Mac Gonagall regardaient les élèves atterrés :

« Sévérus, me dîtes pas qu'il va falloir… TOUS les tester un par un ?

je crois… je crois que si, Minerva… »

Ils se regardèrent et devant l'ampleur de la tache qui s'annonçait, ils soupirèrent tous les deux :

« Oh par Morgan !!! » (traduction moldue : oh mon dieu !)

Personne ne remarqua d'ailleurs, entre temps, qu' Albus Dumbledore, en voyant la pagaille qu'il avait déclenché, et ne voulant pas subire les foudres de ses collègues, avait préféré sortir le plus discrètement possible de la grande salle, (soit en crabe, version agent 007) et se réfugier jusqu'à son bureau.

A suivre… ^^


End file.
